The use of alternating magnetic fields in the low radio frequency range may be a possible technique to use when selective heating of bodies with low equivalent electrical conductivity is desired. Selective heating in these bodies may be achieved by placing a susceptor, or in most cases a group of susceptors, in the area where heating is desired. Mechanisms to undertake the possible technique may include, but are not limited to, magnetic fluid hyperthermia, RF hyperthermia, magnetic hyperthermia, plastic welding with embedded magnetic bodies, die heating with embedded magnetic bodies, wireless magnetothermal deep brain stimulation, and thermal ablation. In the past, the possible technique has had limited success due to the inability to generate appropriately robust magnetic fields in sufficiently large volumetric regions and at the proper frequency to generate sufficient heating in the desired areas of a body to produce desired technological effects. In the case of living bodies, a desired technological effect may include a therapeutic effect.